Usuario Blog Comentario:Vakjala 1 `kusovai/Taberna de la Halo Fanon/@comment-4495456-20130510221057
Me voy a servir un granizado de limón de Ryloth con un Inquisidor Covenant a la parrilla con patatas fritas y os voy a contar algo... bueno, casi totalmente real. Puede que, a los más débiles psicológicamente les de miedo, pero por general sólo asusta en niveles mínimos. (Vamos, no asusta tanto como cuando tu madre enfadada te dice ¡Javi (O vuestro nombre) ven aquí!) Empezemos: Era un tranquilo día de primavera, hacia el 2012... aún recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer. Estaba tranquilamente jugando a Halo: Reach cuando me llegó un mensaje: I can play in your match? de un tal Braburus. Yo le pregunté en español Quién eres? y él me respondió en español Tú sólo invítame. Yo no le invité, no confiaba en él. Me llegó otro mensaje diciendo Invítame. Me empezé a hartar y le dije No te quiero invitar a mi partida, desconocido!. Y se unió. La partida estaba cerrada, en privado encima. A día de hoy no comprendo cómo se unio, ni tampoco cómo hizo lo que os explicaré ahora: Su armadura era IGUALITA a la del Jefe Maestro en Halo 3, con algún parámetro que le hacía parecer hecha para Halo: Reach, pero seguía siendo igual. Tenía un rifle de batalla, de Halo 3 también. Se movía especialmente raro, como si fuese un personaje de verdad y no un jugador. Me llegó un mensaje diciendo Lo que has visto no es nada y derrepente todo el mapa (Que era Mundo de Forge, qué recuerdos aquellos) empezó a cambiar y apareció un Carguero de Asalto en el cielo, de él empezaron a salir Banshees y Phantoms, pero con el diseño de Halo 3. Estaban en un ámbito de decorado, osea, fuera del mapa. Después de éso un Pelican apareció, como si de un nivel de campaña se tratase, y soltó a otros bots los cuáles eran marines y un SPARTAN-II, el cuál se parecía extremádamente a Kurt-051. Empezaron a disparar a ``''Braburus''´´ y éste les disparó con su rifle de batalla, el cuál disparaba el equivalente a 30 cañonazos MAC del nivel El Pillar of Autumn, 10 por bala de ráfaga. Yo intenté acercarme a él pero sacó una espada de energía y me la clavó en el cuello... curiosamente, sentí un leve picor por la zona donde me clavó la espada. Reaparecí con un rifle de plasma de Halo: Reach que tenía la misma munición que su rifle de batalla, y le lanzé una ráfaga de cañonazos MAC, que, sorprendéntemente, no le dieron. Para probar la capacidad destructiva disparé al Carguero hasta que se me sobrecalentó, y explotó, pese que se situaba fuera del mapa. Después de todo éso, los Banshees y Phantoms vinieron, los primeros bombardearon la zona, y los segundos soltaron muchas tropas alrededor mío. (Se levanta y coje un barril de Fenrisiana importada) Perdón, tengo sed... (Se lo bebe entero) bueno a lo que iba: Esas tropas Covenant me mataron, y lo hirieron. Entonces un gran estruendo se oyó por el micro, era el sonido de agonía de Brabarus. Me lo quité corriendo para no tener que escucharlo. Los Covenant acabaron de matarlo, y un ENORME grito de dolor se escuchó, salía del micro, y me di cuenta de que se había muerto de verdad. Me dejó sólo, en medio de la partida. Rápidamente me salí (Me dejó) y apagué la XBOX, no quise saber nada de ella en 3 o 4 días. Y bueno (Limpia los restos del plato y lo pone pa' fregar) espero que os haya gustado, está basada en hechos reales. Es corta comparado con lo que lo podrí haber expandido pero bueno...